Weapon Faire
by BeautifulGoldenMadness
Summary: I always called him my boyfriend. He called me his girlfriend. He started acting funny, and I didn't like it. I investigated, and I couldn't believe what I found out about the one I loved.


**Weapon Faire**

**Madness**_Writer_

Makapov

He had been acting funny.

Of course Soul had always had fangirls, but not many of thenm came up to him. Not to mention he actually speaked to them. I could say I was jealous, Soul giving so much attention to the girls. I was use to all of his attention on me, I knew I was selfish.

The worst part is that it always seemed so freaking secretive when they talked. Whenever I was around, they'd drop into a whisper. I heard the girls giggle silently and Soul smirk and wink as they left.

I had asked Soul what it was about, but he ignored me. I boiled with anger and jealousy, which wasn't usual.

Right now I walked the quiet halls of the DWMA. I had to get my Soul Seeing book so that I could study for the test doc. Stein was giving me.

It was then I saw Soul and some brunette laughing and looking at a poster on the wall. The brunette asked Soul something-at least I think she did-which he shrugged.

I noticed the girl as Anabell, she was somewhat popular and the leader of Soul's fangirls. I hated her, she was a true blooded bitch. She swore one day she would kill me and steal Soul. She was a weapon, and axe actually. I laughed at the thought of her trying to shove herself in my head.

They didn't seem to know I was there, and they walked off down the other hallway, Soul throwing his arm around her shoulder. I growled possesivley, not liking it. He could only do that to me. Soul was **mine**.

I ran down the hall, to the poster they were looking at.

It was a small blue poster. It looked like a dance flyer, but so much differet. Across the poster were the words **Weapon Faire** written in bright white letters. I stared at the poster, before tearing it off and stuffing it into my bag. I ran to my locker, grabbed my book and ran to Tsubaki's place.

...

"So what the hell is it?" I asked. It wasn't like I was trying to pressure Tsubaki, but she did seem somewhat nervous. Maybe it was because my face was red and I felt flame in my eyes. Wait was that even possible?

"It's like a dance, weapons only though." Tsubaki said frowning. She searched through a pile of papers on her table and grabbed another poster.

"Every weapon at the DWMA gets one. We get dates and buy dresses. Speaking of dresses I finally got my dress! Maka it's awesome you have to see it, it's purple-"

"So why is Soul going!" I asked, not really wanting Tsubaki to get off topic here. I needed to know why Soul was going and didn't even tell me. Why did he choose Anabell to go with him!

"Because Soul's a weapon?" Tsubaki said slowly, though it was more like a question. "No!" I yelled and Tsubaki jumped."Soul is going with Anabell! Obviously she got some witch to cast a love spell on him to make him go with her! She is trying to steal my boyfriend!" I yelled and Tsubaki sighed.

"He's not your boyfriend..."

"He's close to one, we kissed once!" I yelled and Tsubaki shook her head. "That was during a spin the bottle game, and you kinda forced him to." Tsubaki said carefully.

"I did not he wanted it!" I yelled. Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "Maka you tackled him to the ground, held him there, and threatended to "Maka chop the shit outta him" If he didn't kiss you." Tsubaki said and I frowned.

"I did not!" I said, and Tsubaki smiled. "Need me to get the video Maka? Blackstar still laughs at it." And I sighed in frustration.

"Whatever, I gotta get home I'll talk to you later." I said, grabbing my book and poster.

...

"I'm home!" I yelled. I saw Soul with his door open, sitting on his bed texting. I walked in the room and sat on his bed. He looked at me and immediatly turned the phone off and set it on his side table.

"Who were you texting?" I asked and Soul shook his head. "Just Blackstar. nothing important." He said. I nodded and pawed at him, trying to crawl into his lap. He lazilly opened his arms and allowed me too. I smiled up at him.

"So this Saturday, I was thinking we could go to that new movie theater. You know, like a date." I blushed and Soul rolled his eyes. "Sorry i'm busy." He said.

"Well, what are you doing then? Can I come?" I asked and Soul shook his head. "No you can't, you aren't invited." Soul said and I frowned. "But I-"

"Maka, instead of trying to follow me like a puppy go hang out with your friends or something. What about Ox?" He said suggestively. I growled and hit his chest. "No, I want to hang out with my boyfriend!" I puffed out my cheeks. _Yeah, the bastard boyfriend who was cheating on me with my enemy._

Soul rolled his eyes. I had started calling him my boyfriend when I was 13, Soul was 16. He didn't seem to mind, he even called me his girlfriend.

"Well, I wish my girlfriend would stop being so fucking clingy. Look, It's not that I don't want to hang out with you, I just have plans. Come on Maka, I can't cancel on my plans that's not cool." Soul said and I frowned. He kissed my cheek and I blushed.

Soul usually acted older than me. He was usually more mature if you can believe it. He warned me to look both ways when crossing the street, he warned me to hold onto him when riding the motorcycle. He was my boyfriend, mine only!

Soul was 18 now, I was 16. He still didn't mind me calling him my boyfriend, but usually he started pushing me on different guys.

I leaned up and puckered my lips, asking for a kiss. He didn't give me mouth kisses, I knew that, but I never stopped trying. Infact, the spin the bottle game was the first mouth kiss he ever gave me, and I had forced him. I frowned when my lips didn't meet his.

...

It was supposedly the day of the Weapon Faire. Soul was in his tux, and I sat on the couch glaring at the wall. He had told me he was going today, and I fought with him. He ended up winning and now I sat there tears rolling down my cheek and my legs crossed. I was watching spongebob on the T.V.

"Maka, I'm going now. I cooked you something in case you get hungry and I'll have my phone so call me before you go to sleep. Okay?" Soul said, walking in front of the T.V. I briefly wondered if I should dump Soul and start dating the pretty yellow sponge on the T.V.

"Whatever." I said, drying my face. Soul sighed and frowned. "Maka, don't start with the tears. Geez. Look i'll call you when I get there okay, I love you." He said and kissed my cheek. I shood him off and whiped my cheek and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine whatever, be that way. Not gonna change anything." Soul said and grabbed his keys, walking out the door.

...

He forgot to call me. I was looking foward to his call, but he had forgot. I then started to get worried, so I did what my plan was all along.

I changed into my dress, a long green dress. It made me feel like a princess-a princess was what I use to tell Soul I wanted to be and he always said I was his princess. I brushed my hair quickly and put on the shiny silver shoes I had and ran out the door.

By the time I got to the DWMA the place lit up and people walked in and out. I blended in with the crowd, wearing my green and silver mask.

I walked in, and the place was packed with weapons. I hadn't known there were so many weapons at the DWMA.

I quickly spotted Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty by the punch and I walked over to them. I tapped Tsubaki on the shoulder and she jumped. "Hey what's your-Maka?" Tsubaki asked shocked. I shushed her and Liz and Patty turned to me.

"Maka, oh my god what are you doing here? Nice dress by the way, I'm so proud." Liz said. I rolled my eyes. "Soul didn't call me. I have to find him!" I said and they sighed. "Maka, Soul is having fun. Can't you just let him? Gosh." Liz said, face palming.

"No, he's my boyfriend and he came here with that bitch!" I whispered and they rolled their eyes. "If it means that much to you fine, we won't tell anyone your here." Tsubaki said and I smiled gratefully. I reached for the punch but Liz stopped me. "It's spiked." She said and I SHRUGGED.

"I won't drink any, I just need to blend in." I said, grabbing a cub and pouring some in it. I then hicked up my dress, so I wouldn't step on it, and started walking.

I spotted Soul with Anabell, they were dancing. Soul leaned in and whispered something in her ear and she giggled.

I felt anger boil in me and I knew my face was red. Soul's hands traveled lower to her butt and I almost went in to Maka chop him.

Instead I did the smart thing, I got out my phone and texted him.

_Hey baby, just checking to see if your having fun._ I saind and hit send. Soul must have got the message because he stopped the dance and pulled out his phone.

"What is it?" Anabell asked and Soul smiled at her. "It;s just Maka, she is checking in." He shrugged and Anabell snorted. "Maka, the kid who thinks your her boyfriend. Baby I don't see why you stay with her." Anabell said.

"She's my meister, besides she's a kid. They have wild imaginations." Soul said. _Oh hell no, did she just call him baby in front of me!_ I thought. My phone vibrated.

**Hey babe, yeah it's cool. Sorry I didn't call you, I forgot. I hope your safe.** Soul said in the text and put his phone in his pocket, then he started dancing with Anabell again.

I soon grabbed Harvar-Ox's weapon- and dragged him to the dance floor. We danced by Soul and Anabell.

"I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship just because your kid meister thinks she is your girlfriend." Anabell said. I rolled my eyes. "Look, I know you don't like it but she will grow out of it soon." Soul said, I felt a pain in my heart.

"Well she better, your mine." Anabell said and Soul smirked. "Yup only yours." He said and leaned down and kissed her. On. The. Mouth.

I felt tears prick my eyes and I ripped my mask of and threw it down, stomping on it.

"Maka? Your not suppose to be here." Harvar said and I ignored him. Everyone stared at us, including Soul and Anabell. Soul's eyes went wide and I went up and punched him square in the face. I took the drnk I was holding and poured it over Anabell's head.

"Bitches." I said, walking away.

...

I opened the door to the apartment, slipping the extra key from under the mat and walking in, locking the door. I sat the three keys-Soul's key, my key, and the spare key- on my side table as I slipped out of my heels and changed out of my dress.

I took a shower and slipped on my hello kittly pajama bottoms and my white tank top. I walked into the kitchen and cooked myself something to eat.

Soul called me about 10 times when I checked my phone. I had 50 messages, some from Tsubaki some from Liz alot from Soul and one from Patty.

I didn't take the time to read any, and I set the phone down on the charger. I grabbed my guitar that my mama bought me from mexico, and stummed some. I remembered my mama. I wish she were here to help me in situations like this.

_**Boy I was watching you move**_

_**Sorta checking you out**_

_**Loving what you do boy we oughta paint the town**_

_**You can watch me get to it double roll and lean**_

_**Make up your mind if you're liking what you see**_

_**Don't' want no flowers, don't buy me no gifts**_

_**I need somebody who can take care of this**_

_**I'm loving what you do cause I know you do it well**_

_**You got your game tight real smart I can tell**_

_**Please don't play that usual game**_

_**The type to put out your flame**_

_**I-I-I, I dont want to shed a tear**_

_**I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here**_

_**Could you gimme that dust**_

_**That you throw right 'round**_

_**Give me that stuff make you wanna get down**_

_** didn't wanna end up here**_

_**Yeah I went through your phone and didn't like what I've seen**_

_**You promised you'd be true, you made a fool out of me**_

_**My friends tried to warn me that I'd waste my time**_

_**I saw your true colours almost lost my mind**_

_**Looks like you do the same to all your other girls**_

_**Except you bought her flowers and you bought me pearls**_

_**When you're going out tonight I know you're seeing her again**_

_**Saw your picture together, so now you're kissing all your friends**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Oh Please don't play that usual game (that usual games)**_

_**The type to put out your flame**_

_**I-I-I, I don't want to shed a tear**_

_**I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here**_

_**Could you gimme that dust**_

_**That you throw right 'round**_

_**Gimme that stuff make you wanna get down**_

_**I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here**_

_**If I don't leave right now**_

_**Will my wounds still open**_

_**Slipped right through your hands**_

_**Now my heart is broken**_

_**I'm moving on yeah yeah**_

_**I'm moving on yeah yeah**_

_**I'm moving on yeah yeah**_

_**I'm moving on**_

_**I-I-I, I don't want to shed a tear (I don't wanna shed a tear)**_

_**I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here (Didn't wanna end up)**_

_**Could you gimme that dust**_

_**That you throw right 'round**_

_**Gimme that stuff make you wanna get down**_

_**I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here**_

I heard clapping and I turned to the door to see a guilty looking Soul. He frowned when he saw I didn't want to see him. I glared at him and put my guitar down. He took a step towards me and I backed up.

"Maka, please i'm sorry." Soul said and I put a hand up. "I don't want to hear it honestly. I'm not your girlfriend you have nothing to be sorry for. How'd you get in the house?" I asked confused. He smiled and held up a finger turned into a blade.

Of course he picked the lock.

"Well, could you get out of my room now." I asked. I whiped my face as tears started to stream down it. Soul took another step towards me. I didn't move.

"Maka please i'm sorry. Look I should have told you. Anabell and I have been dating for a while now. I'm sorry but she just-" I cut him off when I covered my ears, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Just get out." I whispered. Soul reached out for me but I jerked back. "Get out!" I yelled, pushing him out my room and slamming the door. I locked it and sat up against it, crying.

Fuck him.

...

Soul had tried several attemps to try and talk to me, each one failed. I started going out with Hiro, which made Soul extremley jealous. Today was the Meister Faire-something that I just figured out we had.

I was going with Hiro of course. I wore a long soft black dress with a green diamond belt around the waiste.

Soul sat on the couch, watching T.V. He watched Adventure Time, but he barely was paying attention to it. I walked up to the door when it rang, I payed the deliverer and walked up to Soul, dropping the box of pizza on the table.

"Heres your dinner. I'll call you when I get there. Anabell called you and said she was coming over by the way." I said. The doorbell rang and I opened it, Hiro and Anabell standing there. I smiled and kissed Hiro's cheek.

"Soul, Hiro and Anabell are here. I'm gonna go now. Have fun." I said, and walked out with Hiro.

...

Me and Hiro were sitting at our table, Kid and Blackstar sitting with us. Blackstar, being him, only came for the food and had many plates lined up in front of him.

I sat, and texted Soul that I had made it here safely and I am having fun.

I grabbed Hiro's hand and walked to the dancefloor. We started dancing slowly, and instead of having fun I was bored.

Soulpov

I walked up the steps of the DWMA, in a tux. The box in my back pocket weighed heavily and I was nervous. I had told Anabell to go home, of course she was royally pissed, not that I cared.

I saw Maka dancing with Hiro, that fucking prunk. I walked up to them and Maka's eyes went wide.

"Soul what are you doing here?" She asked as I snatched her from Hiro. He glared at me. Everyone's eyes were on us.

"Maka look, I love you. I won't have you ignore me this time. I know I fucked up and I know your still pissed, but hey I made a mistake. You've made many in your years. I'm here to ask for your forgiveness. So please Maka..." I said, holding her close. She blushed 10 shades of red and smiled.

"I love you too Soul." She said quietly and I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back eagerly and I smiled. We heard rounds of applause and I heard some say, "Thank Death! Those to were fucking stupid last time.", but I didn't care. I pulled out the box and opened it, revealing a necklace. Maka grinned at me and I wrapped it around her neck.

She kissed me again and giggled. "I love you." She said and I kissed her head. "I love you too princess." I said.

* * *

**Okays so I hope you liked it. Who hated Anabell? Who liked the song? By the way it was called End Up here by Cher Lloyd. Please Review!**


End file.
